I Would Do Anything For You
by socheerz
Summary: Auggie has always been there for Annie, now it's her turn to be there for him. Auggie needs to speak with Annie but will Simon and Lena get in the way? Plus why is Joan stepping down and for how long?(NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE HAVING TO DO WITH THIS STORY) (You will influence what happens)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi this is my first Covert Affairs story! I have two others for Smash and NCIS:LA. I love reviews and truly appreciate constructive criticism. Im happy with the turn in the Auggie/Parker relationship thank god, she bugged me! Auggie x Annie forever! I do not own _**

Annie sat in the passenger seat of Simon's rental car as they drove to her cover apartment. Lena told her she was off this assignment but she invested **_a lot_** in this case and she was too far in to just give up just because someone moved her desk down the hall. She sighed and rested her head against the head rest.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked concerned.

"Yeah." She flashed him a small, forced smile. "I'm good, just tired."

"Hard day at work?"

That's an understatement. "Yeah." Another forced smile.

"They pulled into her parking lot and they took the elevator up to her floor. They made their way to her front door while sharing an exchange of passionate messy kisses that made Annie feel absolutely nothing. Sure Simon was very attractive but there was nothing tangible or real about their relationship. No connection. She dug the key out of her purse and they stumbled into the foyer. He started to unbutton her shirt and she reciprocated." When her shirt hit the floor her phone rang.

"Ignore it." Simon said grabbing her arms, making sure she stayed in place.

"I can't I-" He gave her a rough kiss to make her stop talking. She pulled away and went for her purse an saw an unfamiliar number flash across the screen. She picked up and walked into the living room out of earshot from Simon.

**_'Who's this?" _**She inquired formally

**_"Annie..." _**A husky voice responded.

**_"Auggie? Is that you?" _**

**_"I screwed up Annie." _**His speech was slurred.

**_"What?" _**She said in a hushed tone.

**_"I went to Allen's and I..I. Jesus Annie, how could I be so damn stupid?" _**

**_"What's going on Auggie? Where are you?" _**

**_"I'm in jail." _**He said ashamed

**_"Oh Auggie." _**She said with a frustrated sigh.

**_"I'm so sorry Annie." _**His voice cracked. **_"I had no one else to call." _**

**_"Alright Auggie. No need to explain right now, i'll be there in twenty minutes." _**

**_"Alright." _**She hung up the phone and retrieved her shirt from the floor.

"I'm sorry it's urgent." She answered Simon's questioning look.

"Like family urgent?"

"No like colleague urgent."

"Work?"

"No. She's my friend." She said with an eye roll and a little laugh. "She had a crisis and is currently wasted in a bar and needs a ride."

Simon laughed. "Well it seems our night is cut short."

"Yes unfortunately." She finished buttoning up her shirt and placed a light kiss on Simon's lips.

"I'll walk you out?" Simon questioned.

"Oh, that's alright. I have to do a few a things before I leave anyway." She smiled. A que for him to leave.

"Alright love." He kissed her again and got dressed. She walked him to the door. "I'll call you soon, we'll have to continue where we left off."

"Yes we will." She said with a small smile.

"Oh and I love the new perfume. Blueberries right?"

"It's not new and it's grapefruit." Her thoughts immediately drifted to

"I stand corrected." Well bye now. He kissed her again but didn't really elicit a response out of Annie.

She shut the door and watched him pullout of the lot and drive down the street. She put on her shoes and hailed a taxi to Danielle's to pick up her car and pick up Auggie.

When she got to the police station she was guided to the back and was made to sign release forms.

"Officer?" Annie asked the man who handed her the papers. "Are there charges brought up against August Anderson?"

"No the man decided to drop all charges."

"Alright." She felt relief wash wash over her when Auggie was guided out of the cell and brought to her.

He smiled a sad smile and clenched his jaw. "Hi Walker."

She wrapped her arms around Auggie, enveloping him in a tight hug. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He nuzzled into her soft hair and held her flush to his body. Neither of them moved.

"What ever happened, i'm sorry." She said. He released her from his tight embrace and glanced around in her direction.

"Thank you Annie."

She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm just happy you're not badly injured." She smelt the alcohol on his breath and he was still slurring his words. They both knew he needed to get some rest.

She took him by the arm and led him out of the precinct and to her car. As soon as he sat down, he fell asleep and when Annie pulled into his parking lot she sat there for five minutes just to let him rest. Plus getting to stare at him was an added bonus. She was ashamed of herself. Whenever she was in a bad place, Auggie was **_always _**there for her and the one time he needed her desperately, she blew him off and had let him drink himself into a depressed rage. She lightly nudged him awake and brought him into his apartment. When she tucked him into bed and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead she picked up the clothes that were strewn all over the closet floor and swept up the broken shards of glass and ceramic in the kitchen. When she was finished an hour later, she grabbed a voice recorder that Auggie had in his bed side table and recorded him a message. She set it down next to his alarm clock and attempted to exit the room as quietly as possible but apparently not quietly enough.

"Annie?"

"Hey Augs." She said quietly.

"You can go back to bed. I was just leaving. I texted Joan to tell her we wouldn't be in tomorrow. I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Don't go."

She was taken aback by his request. "Please." His voice cracked and Annie could tell he was holding back tears." She felt that familiar pain in her chest and stinging in her eyes that would plague her every time Auggie was in pain. She walked over to his bed and sat atop the covers next to him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. She took his hand in hers and rubbed little soothing circles in his palm until he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and serene, his features completely relaxed. Looking at him now you would never guess that he worked for the CIA and everyday he indirectly determined if someone was going to live or die. His eyes fluttered. Now would be the only time that he could "see". His dreams gave him the ability to see things as they used to be and escape from his disability. Getting up every morning must be a daily reminder of what he's lost. After studying his beautiful face, the way his hair fell cutely over his eyes, the little dip in his chin, and the perfect shape of his lips, Annie fell soundly asleep snuggled up to her closest friend. Her best friend, the man who made her feel safe and accepted from the start on her first day at Langley, the man who she trusted her life with, the man who she would give her life for, and the man she do **_anything_** to protect.

**_A/N: So what do you think? How were the characters? Should I continue? This has the possibility for a multi-chapter story but I could stop it here._**

**_- Socheerz_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments they make me so happy! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time! Anyway heres the second chapter. I am currently working on the third. Enjoy!_**

**_I own NOTHING from Covert Affairs!_**

Annie felt the warmth of the sun shining through the window and onto her skin. She was relaxed and happy and then realized that her alarm should have woken her up at 5:30 AM and judging by the sun it was nowhere close to 5:30. She shot straight up and was momentarily surprised by her surroundings. It all came back to her. She was at Auggie's apartment because he asked her to stay last night after she picked him up from jail.

"Hey are you okay?" She turned and saw Auggie looking concernedly at her, his hand softly holding her wrist.

"Yeah. Im good." She was feeling a bit awkward lying down with Auggie in his bed. Some how in the middle of the night she managed to get under the covers and snuggled up to him. It was fine last night because he was fragile and somewhat tipsy. But now they were both fully aware of their current situation.

Apparently Auggie didn't find it so awkward. He laid back down on the pillow and tugged her back down with him. They were both lying down, staring at the ceiling until Annie spoke up.

"So..." She turned her head towards him, still lying on her back. "how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." He didn't make eye contact. "I've got a bit of a headache though."

Annie giggled. "I would say that's to be expected.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

"Why are you sorry?" Auggie asked.

"Because i'm a horrible person." She said as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't think horrible people bail their friends out of jail in the middle of the night."

"No, horrible people aren't there for the people that they love when they need them the most. And... Auggie... I wasn't there for you." Annie realized her little slip up and fell silent.

Auggie noticed it too and he felt a warm tingle in his chest.

"Annie." She didn't say anything. Auggie propped himself up on his right forearm and turned to face her. "Annie." He repeated. "Listen," He somehow managed to look straight into her eyes. "The fact that I went to the bar and got drunk out of my mind is in no way your fault."

"But, if I had been there I could've stopped you from drinking so much and you wouldn't have gotten that cut and bruise on your cheek."

"Yeah maybe you could have prevented it but it's **_not your fault_**."

Annie sighed and rolled onto her side, facing Auggie. She studied his expression. "So your not mad at me?"

"Mad at you?!" Auggie laughed. "I'm not mad at you! I could never be mad at you Annie. Frustrated yes ... sometimes, but mad no. If anything you should be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I ruined your night."

"Being with you was a million times better than doing what I was doing when you called and plus now I got to sleep until one in the afternoon."

"Thanks Walker." He smiled his cute smile, the squinty one that makes Annie's lips tingle and stomach flip.

"Are you... alright Augs?"

"Yeah...other than the headache."

"No... I mean... are you **_okay_**?" She questioned. His expression turned serious. "You wouldn't have gone to Allen's and then gotten arrested just because you had nothing better to do."

Auggie rolled back onto his back. "It's complicated."

"Complicated. Hmph." She cocked her head to the side in mock-deep thought. "Lemme guess... Parker."

Auggie nodded. "She left me because I read her in."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Auggie." She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"She said that she couldn't trust me and that our entire relationship was based on lies."

Annie shook her head and tightened her grip around Auggie as if the tighter she held on the less vulnerable and upset he was. "You have no idea how sad it makes me to see you like this."

"I think I have an idea." He brought his hand to the back of her head and began to play with her hair, his fingers lightly caressing her forehead and neck. "Every time your out in the field, I feel sick until your back home, with me. Every time you go against Joan's orders and theres the possibility that we...I... might lose you I feel like my world is standing still and I can't do anything to help you. And, Annie, it scares me."

"I...I'm sorry Auggie." She lifted her head to stare at him. "I didn't realize that you..." She let out a sigh. She lifted herself up so that their faces were inches apart and placed a lingering kiss on his jaw, dangerously close to his mouth. She slowly pulled away and rolled back onto 'her' side of the bed.

Auggie was stunned by her forwardness but didn't know what to make of it. He recovered quickly. "Well Walker, if you really want to make me feel better you can join in my pajama day."

"But, I didn't bring any pajamas."

"Borrow a T-shirt and shorts."

"Um... Alright."

"Im gonna take a shower I'll be out in five." He smiled seductively and winked at Annie.

She picked out a large T-shirt and cotton gym shorts that she hoped would fit. By the time she was done Auggie sauntered out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Annie turned around from his dresser expecting him to be fully clothed, so when she was faced with him half-naked, she audibly choked on air.

Auggie walked straight up to her until their bodies were inches apart.

"Your turn in the shower." She stood there foolishly for another minute until Auggie said something "Mind scooting over? My clothes are behind you."

"Yeah of course!" She quickly walked to the shower and stood under the hot water until she felt the embarrassment wash away.

She stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later feeling refreshed and relaxed.

"Auggie?"

"In here!"

Annie walked into the kitchen to find a huge selection of cereal laid out on the table. "Wow that's a lot of cereal."

"Yeah well I like to have choices."

She opted for the Crunchy Oats. They both sat on the couch, facing each other, their bowls in their laps. "So..." Annie began, she placed her bowl on the table.

"So..." Auggie mimicked her.

"How did you and Parker leave it?"

"I woke up and her bags were packed. I begged her to stay, to work it out, but she said she couldn't do it."

"I'm sorry, I know you really love her."

"I did."

"Yeah." Talking about Auggie and Parker sent a cold feeling through her.

"I think part of it was the whole damaged goods thing." He said sadly.

"You're not damaged goods."

"Yes I am Annie, and you and I both know it."

"No Auggie." She said with a shake of her head.

"Yes! I shouldn't have been in the field when I dropped the brief case."

"Auggie you dropped it, it happens, to **_everyone_**." She held his hand in hers. "And, it was a successful mission."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." He said with a squeeze of her hand.

"So do you still love Parker?"

"I did."

"And now?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." He stated.

Annie nodded. "You deserve better." She said as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"You give me too much credit."

"What I give you is what I think you deserve." Annie shifted so that they were lying side by side on the couch, his arm around her bare shoulder tracing little circles.

"If anything people don't give **_you_** enough credit." his touch sent little electric shocks through her.

She laughed softly and closed her eyes. They faced each other and Auggie smiled. "Parkers a fool." She whispered, unable to comprehend how someone could leave someone so beautiful inside and out. Annie started tracing the lines of his face and he inched closer to her. They were crossing so many boundaries that they dared not cross before. He felt her breath against his lips. Annie brushed her nose against his. "Auggie I-" She was interrupted by the obnoxious ringing of her phone. Auggie closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should probably get that." He said tiredly. She not-so-gracefully climbed over him and grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

**_"Hello?" _**She picked up without checking the caller ID****

**_"Hi love," _**Of course Simon would call now. She made her way into the kitchen. **_"How are you doing?" _**

**_"I'm fine." _**Annie snapped angry at his interruption.

**_"Alright..." _**He answered hesitantly**_ "Do you wanna meet up at my hotel room at around three-ish we could pick up right where we left off yesterday." _**He sounded like he was trying to be persuasive and seductive, but it didn't affect Annie in the least.

**_"Actually Simon, I'm feeling a bit sick. I don't think that I can get together with you today." _**

**_"If you want I can come over, no funny business." _**

**_"Thanks but no thanks. My colleague, the drunk one, she's here with me we're taking care of each other." She said Playfully with a small laugh. _**

**_"Alright Annie." _**

**_"Alright Simon." _**

**_"I'll be thinking of you." _**

**_"I really wish we could've gotten together." _**

**_"Me too." _**

**_"Call you later?" _**

**_"Definitely." _**

**_"Alright bye." _**

**_"Bye love." _**

Annie hung up the phone and casually walked into the living room as if nothing had happened between her and Auggie.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." She responded, equally uncomfortable.

"Sorry about the phone call."

"No problem." That was a lie, Auggie wanted to pound the face of whoever just called Annie.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"It was...um..Simon Fisher."

"Annie." He said, sounding disappointed.

"I know Auggie."

"No, you don't! He's dangerous and your involved with him."

"I'm in too deep Auggie, I can't just drop it."

"But you have to!"

"I don't **_have to _**do anything." She said angrily slightly keeping her cool.

"If your cover is blown your as good as dead."

"Auggie I know, but he doesn't suspect anything."

Auggie's nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw. "Have you slept with him?" He asked quietly.

Annie was ashamed of her answer. "Yes." She whispered.

Auggie looked like someone had punched him in the throat. He got up and paced around the room eventually sitting back down on the couch .

"Say something please." Annie begged. "Auggie..." He didn't even look in her direction. Annie's eyes started to sting "Please."

He finally glanced in her direction. She walked over to him.

"I had to Auggie." She searched her mind for an explanation.

"You said on your first day at Langley that you weren't the type to sleep with a target."

"I know I did, but that was then. This is now, it's different now."

"Annie you're better than that."

"He's my target Auggie."

"Please Annie, please don't sleep with him again."

"But Auggie-"

"No buts."

She sighed. and slumped down on the couch next to him. "I'm working under Joan again."

"I probably will be too." Auggie said leaning his head back. "Heads of divisions don't get arrested for assault." Annie sighed and cuddled up to his side.

"Dynamic Duo together again." Auggie let out a small smile encircling Annie in his arms. "Who knew the agency had a nostalgic side."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Disclaimer-I own nothing from Covert Affairs _**

"So what do you wanna do?" Annie asked.

"Well we could watch a movie." She stayed silent. "Blind guys can enjoy movies too Annie." He stated playfully.

Annie laughed. To her surprise Auggie had a very eclectic movie selection which lasted them 7 hours until Annie began to nod off. Auggie felt her slow, rhythmic breathing and knew she was asleep. He thought back to one of the final things that Parker said to him.

**FLASHBACK **

"I'm so sorry Auggie."

"Parker, please don't go." He said as he reached outwards in search of her.

"I have to Auggie, I can't do this."

"My job doesn't change who I am! I'm still the man you fell in love with! I'm still the man who was your brother's best friend." Parker shook her head and wiped away tears that fell freely down her face.

"You being a spy, it changes **everything**!"

"Please Parker." He finally found one of her hands and held onto it tightly. "Give me time to show you it's no different."

"Auggie," She said calmly "It's not just what you do..."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked confusedly.

"I know you love me Auggie, and I am so grateful for that, but...Annie..."

"What about Annie?!" He asked angrily. She pulled her hand away from him."

"I see the way you look when you talk about her," Auggie stared at her, baffled. "something in your voice changes and you smile more. And not **once **have you **ever **said anything negative about her. You **love** her Auggie, you love her more than you do me."

"What?" He whispered. "I..Parker I..." He stumbled over his words and then went silent.

"Tell me now Auggie, do you love her?"

"Why would you think that Parker?"

"You can't deny it." She laughed sadly and Auggie heard the handle of her suitcase click up. "Tell me you don't love her."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Tell me!" She cried

A tear rolled slowly down his face "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

She shuddered. "That's all I needed to know." Parker walked out of the apartment and Auggie heard the door click behind her.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

He turned off the movie and nudged Annie.

"Wakey, wakey Walker." She opened her eyes, looking dazed. "What time is it?"

"11:00."

"Oh." She said as she rolled off the couch and stretched out. "Sorry for falling asleep, it's been a long week."

"Yeah it has, hasn't it."

"Well I thoroughly enjoyed this impromptu pajama day but I must be getting back to reality." She said as she grabbed her keys and her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Auggie walked her out.

"Bye Augs." She said as she hugged him.

She closed the door behind her and toyed with the keys in her hand "Well that was interesting." She whispered.

Annie woke up the next morning in her own bed wishing she was in his. It had felt nice to have someone next to her, holding her tight. She felt safe. She felt up her nightstand until she hit her alarm clock and successfully got it to stop its incessant beeping. It was time to face another day with its own new set of problems that would pile up on her old ones. Her number one problem being Simon. How could she just let him go after putting so much work into building their relationship and getting him to trust her?

She dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a peach colored cable-knit sweater Danielle had given to her last Christmas and made herself a cup of coffee, which hopefully contained enough caffeine to get her through the day.

Everyday at Langley felt like the first, you never knew what to expect. When Annie made it up to her division, she set her now cold coffee on her desk and slumped down in her chair. Her computer buzzed to life and she took out some case files from her drawer of paperwork that was ever growing.

"I don't think I'll ever finish this." She said as she stared at the pile of manila folders with disdain.

"Why so negative Walker?" She heard from behind her. His voice brought a small smile to her face.

"Just that kind of day." She responded with a sigh. "Hangover gone."

"A distant memory." He said with a boyish grin.

"Good." Annie laughed. Her computer made a pinging noise.

"New email?"

"Yep," She said while scrolling through her inbox. "It's from Joan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she wants all of us to meet with her in the conference room in five."

"Short notice."

"Strange right?"

Annie held Auggie by his arm and guided him to the conference room. When they pushed through the double doors they found that it was packed and Joan was already standing at the head of the table. She began speaking and everyone fell silent. "As you all know, these past few weeks have been very hectic for us here at Langley. So I have made the decision to step-down temporarily. For the short period that I will be gone, Lena Smith is the decided interim head of the division."

"Great." Annie mumbled under her breath. Auggie and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"It'll only be for a while." He whispered

"Hopefully."

"I expect all of you to give her the same amount of respect as you do me and I trust that you will your jobs as usual." Joan scanned the room for anyone with questions. No one dared to challenge her. "Dismissed."

Annie began to leave the room when she heard Joan call her name. "Annie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She said hesitantly. "I'll catch up with you later Auggie." Auggie nodded and filed out of the room with the others.

"I just wanted to make sure that you've taken the orders to drop Simon Fischer."

"It's being handled."

Joan squinted at her. "I'm not sure if our definitions of 'being handled' are synonymous."

"It means that I am going to slowly pull away." Annie stated defensively "That way he won't get suspicious."

"I understand that Annie, I just want to make sure that you realize that your relationship with Fischer has to end."

"Joan, you've made that perfectly clear." She said coldly

"Good."

"May I be excused." She felt like a child asking to leave the dinner table.

"Yes."

Annie walked out of the room and let out an exasperated sigh. She then went into the bathroom and pulled out her cell.

**_TWO MISSED CALLS FROM: SIMON FISCHER_**

She dialed his number and leaned against one of the stalls.

**_"Hello?" He answered. _**

**_"Hey Simon it's..." _**

**_"Annie, I'd know your voice anywhere. Plus I have caller ID." _**

**_Annie laughed, not her real laugh, the laugh she used when undercover. "Do you wanna go grab lunch in a few hours?" _**

**_"Sure, that sounds great. Should I pick you up?" _**

**_"No I'll meet you there. The diner on Main street sound good? Say at around 1:00?" _**

**_"Sounds great. See you then. I love you." _**

**_"Love you too." She said before quickly hanging up the phone._**

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Annie returned to her desk and finished three reports before feeling like her eyes were going to fall out of her head. She tucked the files back into the drawer and slouched down in her chair. Joan was right about it being a tough few weeks. Hell, it's been a tough few months. Somehow her life managed to change in so many ways, her friend was dead, her sister is miles away in california, she changed divisions and then changed back, she slept with an asset which was something she'd said she'd never do, and now her relationship with Auggie was changing and that scared her. Auggie is her best friend, she always has him to fall back on for support. But what if things change between them and then go sour? Who will she have then? It was too much to think about all at once.

She opened her eyes and checked the clock on her computer screen, it was 12:30 and she had just enough time to slip out of the office and actually make to to the diner at 1:00.

When she arrived at the diner she saw that Simon's car was already parked and he was inside. She sat down across from him in a booth.

"You got here early."

"Well you know what they say, early bird catches the worm."

"I suppose you're right." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her, like a Lion smiling at their prey, like he could devour her.

"What?" she laughed. "Do I have something in my hair?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She said with a fake little giggle.

"Because you're beautiful."

"Why thank you mister Fischer, your not so bad yourself."

"I wish we could've seen each other yesterday. I missed having you in my arms." Ironically she had been in another man's arms and hadn't found herself missing him in the slightest.

"I missed you too." She lied.

"What do say we get out of here and go back to my hotel room, make up for lost time?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"Um..." Auggie's voice echoed in her head. She promised she wouldn't sleep with him. "I would love to, but I can't"

"Why not?" He pushed.

"I have a meeting."

"Simple, cancel it."

"I can't." She repeated. Apparently he couldn't take the hint. "I've already rescheduled this meeting twice. I think my boss would have my head if I postponed it again."

Simon shook his head and reached across the table for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You are a very complicated woman Annie."

"A trait that makes me desirable I hope." She said with a seductive smile.

"Very." He threw cash on the table and stood up.

"All you had was coffee. You're not going to stay and eat?"

"No, I'll let you get to your meeting. The faster you finish your day, the faster you and I can 'catch up' " He winked and sauntered away. As she watched his car peel out of the parking lot she stood and straightened herself out. She needed to end this and fast. But how? How could she switch the act so quickly? How could she go from the head-over-heels girl in love, to the girl who wanted to see other people without seeming suspicious? She had invested so much, but at this point, what good would come out of their relationship?

Annie walked into the office for the second time that day but instead of going to her desk, she went to Auggie.

"Hey Augs."

"Hey, something wrong?" He could hear it in her voice.

"I've got a dilemma."

"Shoot."

"It's about Simon." His posture and mood shifted. "I have to end it with him."

"Okay..."

"I don't know how."

He smiled. "Annie I'm sure you've broken up with guys before."

She laughed. "I'll try to take that as a compliment. I know how to break up with a regular person but it's Simon and I can't have him suspicious about how things changed so quickly."

"Pull a Parker." His smile turned sad.

"Oh my Gosh! Auggie! Sorry...I shouldn't have come to **you** with this, not this soon.

"She damaged me, I'm not broken Annie. You needed a solution and I gave you one."

Annie reached across his desk and gave his hand a squeeze. He tenderly brought her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. It was so different from when Simon did it. With Simon it felt like she was a possession that he adored, but with Auggie, she could feel how much he cared.

"I'll be okay Annie. I promise." He released her hand. She was walking out the door when Auggie spoke again. "Hey Walker!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to grab something to eat with me tomorrow night?"

"At Allen's? I don't think that's such a good idea." She said playfully.

"No I was thinking somewhere nicer."

"Oh." She said surprisedly. "Yeah, that sound's nice, definitely." She couldn't stop nodding like a happy idiot, this was an instance when she was happy he couldn't see her.

"Great." He said with another boyish grin. "See you tomorrow Walker."

"See you tomorrow Anderson."

Annie stood outside his door. She was going to break up with Simon and she was going to do it tonight. She made her way out into the parking lot and was about to get in the car when,

"Annie." A voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around going into defense mode. "Lena?"

She gave Annie a menacing smirk. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Simon's hotel to end things with him."

"No your not." She stated.

"Yes I am."

"Your new instructions, continue things with Simon."

"You told me to end things with him **two **days ago."

"And now I'm telling you to not end things. It's really not that hard of a concept to understand."

"Joan, **my boss**, gave me instructions to drop him and that's what i'm going to do."

"Tomorrow Joan won't be your boss, I will, and I suggest that you don't come in tomorrow and tell me that you've failed to follow my orders."

"Are you threatening me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I could end your career with one phone call Annie. You like to think you have control over what happens to you, but the truth is, you don't. You're just a pawn in everyone else's game."

**_(NEW POLL CONCERNING THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE PAGE) you influence what happens to Simon. _**

**_A/N: Why has Lena changed her mind and what is Annie to do now? Hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter. Read and review! :) _**


End file.
